Industrial effluents, particularly waste water from chemical processes, include a broad spectrum of contaminants, the nature of which varies depending upon source. In most instances, the contaminants consist of organic materials, such as solvents, dyes, polymers, and hydrocarbons; various solids which are organic or inorganic in nature; and dissolved substances such as metal ions. Various processes have been developed which are particularly designed to remove one or more of such contaminants. Two of the common and more troublesome contaminants are organic materials such as dyes, and metal ions, and a number of methods have been suggested for their removal from industrial effluents.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide an overall process for the removal of contaminants, particularly organic materials, from industrial effluent streams.
It is another object of this invention to provide a process in which contaminating metal ions are removed from an aqueous waste stream.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, appended claims, and accompanying drawing, which is a schematic representation of a waste water treating process embodying the concepts of this invention.